<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Memories by Winchestermoosegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466564">Bad Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl'>Winchestermoosegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:23:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After facing a neighborhood mad scientist the JL and the Titans return to the Titan's tower. Only to find that Damian has a not so good past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne &amp; Everyone, Damian Wayne/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Master Lola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! sorry for taking so long to update.<br/>I wanted to say that I love Supernatural (2005 tv show) and even though I won't write about it too much in the Batman fanfictions that I make, if it was alright if I put some refreces about it.</p>
<p>I did include some things in there like quotes and mentioning some things. If you like it tell me in the comments and if you don't please tell me as well so I can change it. And let's just pretend Supernatural in this fanfiction are actually books and not a series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAMIAN'S POV:</p>
<p>I was sitting in a chair in my room at the Titans tower. I had to put on my usual prideful, arrogant, angry face on. My Father got mad at me today because I disobeyed orders and blew up the whole mission today. </p>
<p>But the truth is that I actually miss her... I miss... Master Lola.</p>
<p>Master Lola was my favorite teacher. She died this exact day about ten years ago... She used to tell me stories about two brothers, she was the only one who could make me eat meat, she taught me how to play the violin and the guittar, she made sparring fun, she gave me my first katana, she was the first one to tell me about Father and Grayson, she taught me the value of good music, she gave me my first dog, she taught me how to use a gun, ect...</p>
<p>I got up and went into my closet, there was a big box in there. I started searching for the box and then I found it, I got it out and placed it in the bed. I started staring at it and continued doing so for about fifteen minutes before I finally opened it. And there it was my last memory of Master Lola... my first katana.</p>
<p>It was like any other regular katana... except that there was a small space were a few words were written... 'WITH ALL MY LOVE TO DAMIAN FROM MASTER LOLA A.K.A YOUR FAVORITE TEACHER OF ALL TIME'... okay, maybe not such a small space, but the words were barely visible. </p>
<p>I remember her barely  masucular figure, her spiky ginger hair, her brown eyes, her rare smile, or how she used to stand up for me when mother and grandfather were hurt-.</p>
<p>I stopped thinking 'no' I thought. It was necessary 'they punished me because it was necessary' I thought. The truth is that I don't want to think about it, because the more I do it reminds me of Master Lola and how she has been the only person than has said " I love you" and actually meant it.</p>
<p>I didn't even realize I was grabbing the katana so tight that my hands were bleeding nor did I realize I was sobbing... hard.</p>
<p>I wish she could have taken me with her...</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>BLUE BEETLE'S POV</p>
<p>Batman told me to get everyone together, including Damian,  so we could talk about tomorrow's mission; it involved a guy who created a gun that was supposed to lock people inside their heads when receving  shocking news.</p>
<p>Garfield decided to come with me since we figured Damian was probably breaking half of the objects in his room... or more. As we began getting closer to his room we began to notice that it was quiet... really quiet.</p>
<p>"Dude, why is it so quiet?" asked Gar.</p>
<p>"No idea" I replied.</p>
<p>"Maybe he's planing on killing us all" Gar joked.</p>
<p>I was about to laugh when I finally heard a noise...</p>
<p>I turned over to look at Gar, and just like me, he was in shock... as we got closer we found that our suspections were correct... even though the door was closed I clearly heard that Damian was crying. The Damian Wayne son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul was crying.</p>
<p>I didn't know what to do, a part of me was telling me to go confort him, but the other part was afraid I'll make matters worse. I could tell Gar was thinking the same... at the end we chose to ignore it and just pretend like nothing was wrong.</p>
<p>"Hey Damian" started Gar.</p>
<p>"Hmmm?" hummed Damian in response.</p>
<p>"Batman is calling you to the Watchtower" Gar replied.</p>
<p>"I shall be ready in a moment" we heard him say, we were about to leave when we heard a small whispershout "FUCK" and a few droops of liquid hitting the floor.</p>
<p>We didn't want to think about it too much, so we just left wihtout thinking...</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>BRUCE'S POV:</p>
<p>I knew that I was being too harsh on Damian... I literally yelled at him infront of my team and his team, but that kid doesn't learn... I mean, the teenager doesn't learn. I have tried to approach him different ways, but it doesn't work. He's always mad and refuses to listen.</p>
<p>I was hoping I could talk to him after the meeting, I got worried about him when he didn't even respond when I was shouting at him. Damian just had a neutral expression on, he didn't shout back or even put a face on... he was just neutral.</p>
<p>As soon as everyone arrived, including Damian, I started explaining the mission... "The guy was your neighborhood  mad scientist, whom has created a gun in which it could potentially affect the mind for a week... The affect will not activate as long as the victim has not received shocking news throughout the week" I expained.</p>
<p>"He calls himself mind controller, he is hiding in a small cabin in the woods.  Titans you're going to stay outside while the Justice League will inspect the inside  once complications arrive, warn us, we will by then have enough evidence to put him behind bars. Any questions?"</p>
<p>Once I saw no one had any questions I said "Good, you're dissmised. The plan will be explained in detail tomorrow." both the Justice League and the Teen Titans started leaving and so did I, but then I remembered that I wanted to talk to Damian.</p>
<p>It was unfortunatelly too late and he had alredy gone to go sleep.<br/>
-----</p>
<p>Damian's been quiet lately, I wonder if he's okay. This time, no excuses, I will talk to him after the mission.</p>
<p>Once the Titans arrived I started explaining the positions and what we were going to do.</p>
<p>Everything came out so wrong...</p>
<p>The Titans, as explained, were outside and the Justice League was inside looking through some stuff. We found enough evidence and left, calm, the scientist was going to be easy to take out. Or so we thought.</p>
<p>We heard screaming outside... turns out he had a poison to make himself as strong as the man of steel. We ran outside as fast as our legs could carry us...</p>
<p>Raven was uncounsious, Dick was injured, Starfire was panicking, Connor was confused, Jaime and Garfield were trying to attack the guy, and Damian was being held hostage.</p>
<p>The guy had a knife against Damian's throat. I immeadiatelly began panicking on the inside... this guy could kill Damian, I looked over at Dick and I could tell he had the same expression. I also noticed a pool of blood forming near Damian and Mind Controller... Damian was shoot in the stomach (with a regular gun), FUCK.</p>
<p>"Alright Justice Losers... You are going to give about $10000000 and you are going to leave me alone... I'm ment to rule the world. Or Boy Blunder... or Boy Wonder or what ever his fucking name is gets it." he began pulling Damian up intil he was on his tippy toes, because the scientist was TALL. I saw that Damian's face was a picture of pure pain.</p>
<p>I was about to say something, but whatever I was going to say was cut off by a red light coming from the back of the scientist's neck.</p>
<p>The scientist was confused as to why I wasn't responding so he yelled "Are you even listening to ME?!?! I'm-" he was cut off by the voice of a bored female.</p>
<p>"You want to know that the devil says in the 'Supernatural' books?"</p>
<p>Before the scientist could finish asking "Who the hell are you?" the scientist's head blew up.</p>
<p>"He who hesitates..." she paused and waited for the scientist's body to fall before finally saying "disintegrates"</p>
<p>The woman looked in her early twenties, had EXTREMELY long, spiky, ginger hair (even longer than Starfire's) she had brown eyes and didn't seem to be wearing any superhero unifrom. She had a black button up top with loose red jeans and black boots. She had a bored yet mocking expression on her face.</p>
<p>But at the moment I didn't care, I just wanted to see if Damian was okay. I rushed to his side and helped him up. I realized he was bleeding way too much so I picked him up bridal style. Then the girl began walking towards us. I backed away and got out a batarang incase she tried to do anything.</p>
<p>"Damian, did your father brainwash you to forget the most importaint lesson that I taught you?" she asked mockingly.</p>
<p>Both teams were in shook... How did she know that Robin was Damian? And what lesson? Robin looked from all of us the most in shook, he looked like he was seeing a ghost.</p>
<p>He was about to say something, but he passed out from bloodloss and shook. "Robin!" I screamed. Damian could not pass out... he could die from the amout of blood he lost.</p>
<p>The only thing the girl did was laugh and start casually walking away, but her last words were the ones that put me off edge the most "See you around... my little apprentice"</p>
<p>The she started escaping... like actually doing it and not just walking away. "Lantern, Shazam go after her, NOW!"</p>
<p>They both obeyed and started looking for her while the rest of us took the injured Titans to the medical wing.</p>
<p>A FEW HOURS LATER...</p>
<p>The Titans were injured badly... especially Damian and Raven. Jaime just wanted to eat junk food, Terra was mad and so was Garfield, while Dick and Kory we resting.</p>
<p>The girl was not found, we sent more people to look for her and no one could even find a trace. I suspect Damian knows something about this and was going to have some dificulty telling us.</p>
<p>Raven woke up a few minutes ago... she's fine, just a little sleepy. We all gathered in Damian's medical room and started talking about the girl. I assumed she was from the League Of Shadows and told everyone about it, Terra's hands began forming themselves into fists. Terra hated anything about the LOS since the whole Slade thing.</p>
<p>Damian then made a noise I looked down and surely enough he was waking up. He sat up, but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Hey Damian, how are you doing?" asked Dick.</p>
<p>"I want to go to sleep, but the voices are too loud" okay that was weird... Damian said 'the voices' were being loud but he didn't say 'you're being loud'.</p>
<p>I was about to ask him what he ment by the voices, but Terra was quick to ask Damian about the girl. Damian's eyes went wide, but then he took a deep breath and said "I have no idea who that woman is" I could see that Damian was lying and apperently Terra did so too.</p>
<p>"Bullshit" Terra yelled, I could see that a few members were about to restrain her while others were telling her to cool it off. "I know you know something... so spill it"she yelled at Damian who was currently massaging his temples. </p>
<p>Damian then replied "Classified information from the LOA (or LOS), can't say" before getting up and starting to walk to his room.</p>
<p>Terra even loked more pissed then before and started yelling "You're nothing, your dad doesn't love you, no one even cares about you, no wonder you mom drooped you off with your father you're unbareble to be around, you can't even fight and that was proven today with Mr. Insane scientist, Hell you're even more loyal to the LOA than you are to us. If you love them so much WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?"  wow that was some speach.</p>
<p>People were telling Terra to shut the fuck up, while others were calling Damian to come back, since he started running towards his room. I was about to follow him but Dick told me that it was best if we let Damian alone for a few minutes.<br/>
-----<br/>
DAMIAN'S POV</p>
<p>The scientist shoot me with his gun thing and it didn't affect me at first. Then I saw Master Lola... she was supposed to be dead, after I saw her a felt really tired. And when I woke up I still felt tired, but then Terra started yelling at me and I felt like I was going to pass out.</p>
<p>Who knows what's going to happen. I just know that I'm really sleepy...</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>BRUCE'S POV...</p>
<p>I let Damian have a few minutes to himself before I started walking towards his room. When I entered his room I was surprised he didn't wake up, but I was even more surprised to see he barely made it to his bed; his face was planted on the blankets and his feet were haging from the bed.</p>
<p>It was cold so I began putting Damian in a more comfortable position and pulled the blankets over his sholders."Damian... I'm sorry for yelling at you. If the girl's not a threat and if she's not that not important I won't force you to talk about her. And I do love you, don't listen to Terra she was just angry..." I waited a few minutes for him to respond, but he didn't so I just figured he was upset with me or still needed some space.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Damian" was the last thing I said before leaving his room... who would know that it was going to be the last time I ever told him that.</p>
<p>-----<br/>
DICK'S POV...</p>
<p>IN THE MORNING:</p>
<p>I started making some coffee for everyone... because the whole JL stayed in the Teen Titan's tower. Terra was still processing and Damian was still sleeping.</p>
<p>Soon heroes started getting up from their beds and going to get some breakfast. Bruce woke up some time later after Green Lantern. He looked tired and asked for coffee.</p>
<p>After a while everyone was at the table or more precisely... everywere! except Damian, he was no where to be found.</p>
<p>"Hey Dick" a voice said behind me I turned around and saw Bruce.</p>
<p>"What's up Bruce?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Could go wake Damian up or check if he's alright, he should be up by now" he said.</p>
<p>"Why don't you check on him?" I challenged.</p>
<p>"Because I think he's pissed at me" he replied... fair enough.</p>
<p>I turned my heel and started making my way to Damian's room. I gently knoked on the door.</p>
<p>"Damian... It's me, Dick" I called, but he didn't respond. I tried again for a few more times, but he didn't respond.</p>
<p>"Damian, I'm coming in" I said firmally after some time.</p>
<p>I opened the door and saw Damian sleeping peacefully.</p>
<p>"Damian, why were you ignoring me bud?" I asked, but Damian didn't even move.</p>
<p>"Damian..." I got closer to him and began trying to shake him awake.</p>
<p>"DAMIAN!" I yelled.</p>
<p>I tried tickling him, punching him, bitch slapping him, throwing water at him,  and telling him I was going to sell his katana collection... but nothing worked in the slightest.</p>
<p>I began to grow worried so I picked him bridal style and began running to the hall where the 8 superheroes were (Shazam, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman).</p>
<p>"Guys!" I yelled. Soon everyone looked at me and I screamed "Damian's not waking up!!!".</p>
<p>Batman immediately took his son from my arms and tried waking him up himself, but had no success either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Teen Titans and the JL see that DAmian was abused by his gradfather and mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO SORRY For the delay of this fic.</p>
<p>Author goes to school on campus, author's parents want to get divorced, author still lives with her parents, author's cat died, author's mom had surgery, author has problems with her grandma, author has homonal issues, author has a problem with to her toe nail that she needs to attend to=delay of this fic</p>
<p>Again, so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BATMAN'S POV</p>
<p>After a while of trying to wake Damian up I went to his room and laid him on his bed. He didn't at all look peaceful during his sleep, he was making expressions of fear and pain. I don't know what's going on inside his head, but Raven tells us we're going to know soon enough.</p>
<p>Raven informed us in the morning that Damian was hit by the maniac's gun mind locking thing, she had been uncounsious throught the strange woman incident, and had been half asleep when Terra said all those mean things to him; she didn't think anything bad had happened and thought that it was okay to tell us in the morning, but she was wrong.</p>
<p>She (Raven) said that Damian was currently locked inside his own memories. Or to be more specific she said that he was stuck in the memories or moments he most wanted to forget about.</p>
<p>I sighed. 'I should have been more careful' I thought 'I should have been looking out for Damian'.</p>
<p>The Justice League is currently waiting for Constantine to arrive, since Raven says she is having difficulty getting inside Damian's mind and it would be safer, for Damian, to bring someone else to perform the spell with her. The ones that are going to inside Damian's mind are going to see his memories as well.</p>
<p>DICK'S POV</p>
<p>"Dick, I think it would be best if we all go inside Robin's mind" Starfire said.</p>
<p>"Why would you think that?" I asked her.</p>
<p>"Because, we not only know little of Robin, but he might need emotinal support after this... I have a feeling that we're not going to like what we see..."Starfire replied sadly.</p>
<p>I was about to agree with her when a snappish voice came behind Kory. "Yeah, plus we might know more about that assassin freak"</p>
<p>I looked behind Kori and all the Titans were there... including Terra the one who just said that comment...</p>
<p>"TERRA! YOU ARE ONE OF THE REASONS DAMIAN IS INSIDE HIS HEAD! DO YOU SERIOSLY NOT CARE FOR HIM! ARE YOU GOING TO ONLY THINK ABOUT THAT GIRL UNTIL YOU FIND OUT WHO SHE IS... SHE MIGHT HAVE MOVED ON FROM THE LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS AND JUST CAME TO SAVE DAMIAN!" Conner screamed at her...</p>
<p>We were all getting tired of her attitude towards the situation at hand... </p>
<p>"Ohh please, "he's stuck reliving his worst moments"? He's probably reliving getting grounded by mommy dearest for being a little shit!" Terra screamed.</p>
<p>"TERRA!" Kory scolded.</p>
<p>"What?" this time the voice came from Gar... 'Gar, please not you too' I thought.</p>
<p>"She's right... he hasn't lived half of the life we've lived" Gar said. To be honest... we don't know how Damian lived in the League of Assassins, but I can't begin to imagine what kind of life Damian lived back in there. I would rather not find out to be honest...</p>
<p>BATMAN'S POV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Constantine arrived a few hours later smoking a cigarette... I don't trust him... but he might be Damian's second last hope... the last hope was Raven.</p>
<p>The Teen Titans agreed to all go inside Damian's head, some for emotional support, others were to get to know Damian a little better, and others were for... different reasons (yes, I'm looking at you Terra and Gar). The justice League were all agreed to go as well just to make sure everything went smoothly.</p>
<p>"All right, let's get this over with" said Constantine. We were all in a circle on the floor and Damian's body was in the middle. Constantine began saying some words in latin and in what I suspect is enochian... probably just latin.</p>
<p>Within a few seconds we all started to feel like we were falling...and everything started to go black.</p>
<p>We woke up in a weird place. Cuz' it was literaly all black we could see ourselves and other's clearly, but there was no background it was all black.</p>
<p>"This way" said Constantine leading us to... no where. Along the way we started to feel unconfortable... mostly because of the words we were hearing:</p>
<p>"stupid"</p>
<p>"idiot"</p>
<p>"fag"</p>
<p>"dissapoitment"</p>
<p>"worthless"</p>
<p>"whore"</p>
<p>"slut"</p>
<p>"brat"</p>
<p>"crybaby"</p>
<p>"annoying"</p>
<p>"asshole"</p>
<p>"coward"</p>
<p>"unworthy of being alive" </p>
<p>I was surprised that those voices belonged to people. I recognized that Talia's voice was in there as well as Ra's... and some of the Titans. Terra and Gar to be more specific. Damian's voice said a few words himself...</p>
<p>I looked over at Constantine who seemed to be unconfortable while walking...</p>
<p>"Constantine, what are those voices?" I asked.</p>
<p>COnstantine stopped walking turned to look at me sadly and said "It's what he thinks of himself".</p>
<p>Some of us... were completly in shook and others didn't believe it, but either way Constantine told us it was better to keep moving.</p>
<p>We walked for what it seemed to be an eternity with the voices getting louder and louder and louder until they were practicly shouting at us, some heros had to cover their ears because of how overwhealmig it felt, and then the voices stopped.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was light... illuminating the room... it seemed like it was a dungeon, there were four wooden doors infront of us... each had something written on it.</p>
<p>The first one said "Talia" the second one said "Father and Grayson" the third one said "Master LoLa" and the last one said "Prince".</p>
<p>I glanced at Constantine he seemed frustrated.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" I asked.</p>
<p>"We need to figure out which door he went through"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" I asked again.</p>
<p>"Before he started to relive his worst memories he had to choose someone. You and his brother, his mother, Lola, or 'Prince'. We need to figure out who he chose, our we will never be able to reach him."</p>
<p>We all started to head towards the doors when I heard Terra say "He probably choose his mommy" followed by everyone, except Beast Boy, saying "Terra, shut up!"</p>
<p>Raven walked over the door that said 'prince' and tried to open it, but it was locked. She was confused...</p>
<p>Then Dick tried to open the door that said 'LoLa', but it didn't even have a door handle.</p>
<p>"Uhh, Bruce?" said Dick confused.</p>
<p>"Constantine" I said firmly. </p>
<p>"He's already given up on prince...and with LoLa, he's in denial that she's alive... the only way he might have gone is with you and your son or Talia" replied Constantine.</p>
<p>"I have a feeling that is the one that said "Father and Grayson"" said Constantine.</p>
<p>"And how would you know?" asked Terra.</p>
<p>"Look" Constantine said very seriously "if this isn't the right door then we'll just leave and go through the door that says "Talia"... understood?" said Constantine.</p>
<p>"Whatever" replied Terra.</p>
<p>Constantine then began opening the door when he said "It's the right one" and steeped inside along with the rest of us.</p>
<p>This place was, too, a dungeon... but it was covered with blood and pieces of people's bodies.</p>
<p>Then we heard a cry from a child. We moved closer to the end of those dungeons and inside a cell there was a little boy... Damian.</p>
<p>He didn't look older than four, he was covered in his blood and bruises, and he seemed to be shaking. He had his arms bringing his legs up to his chest, and he was crying on his legs almost as if wanting to hide himself.  </p>
<p>Constantine started to move closer to Damian and giving us a look that said 'don't say anything'.</p>
<p>He opened the cell and walked towards Damian slowly before saying "Hey there"</p>
<p>Damian looked up with bright, teary green eyes and asked "Can you help me, please?" his voice was cracking because he was crying... obviously</p>
<p>Gar looked like he was about to say "You can say please?" but Dick send him a dirtier glare than mine.</p>
<p>"Sure" replied Constantine "all you gotta do is open that door" we all looked at him confused 'which door?' we all thought. Then out of the blue, a door appeared infront of us. It was a glass door covered in blood.</p>
<p>"No, thank you" was all Damian said.</p>
<p>"Kid, if you don't open the door then we can't help you" said Constantine patiently.</p>
<p>"But you'll just hate me more!"  </p>
<p>"Kid, trust me, whatever is behind thosse doors won't make you old man hate you... plus its way better to let us help you than to be inside here all your life"</p>
<p>Damian looked at Constantine before asking "Promise?" "Yes" he replied.</p>
<p>Damian took a deep breath before saying "Okay" he stood up, walked over to the door, opened it, and dissapeared.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" asked Superman.</p>
<p>"That was his subconsiousness" was all Constantine said.</p>
<p>We got inside and the first thing we saw was a three year old Damian, he was shaking with fear. He was in a bedroom sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>"Damian?" I asked </p>
<p>"He can't hear you" was all Raven said "this is a memory"  </p>
<p>Then someone came in... Talia.</p>
<p>"You little SHIT!" she yelled.</p>
<p>"Mama!" Damian said sounding distressed.</p>
<p>"How dare you embarrass me like that!" she came over and started beating him up like a punching bag. I was surprised, Talia never showed any signs that she'd abused him... she hadn't... right?</p>
<p>"YOU CAN'T TAKE DOWN TEN LITTLE, LOWER-RANKED ASSASSINS. YOU PIECE OF TRASH. I HAVE BEEN PUTTING ALL MY EFFORTS IN TRAINING YOU AND YOU STILL DISSAPOINT ME" She stopped beating him up because he couldn't move, but looked at him with angryly. She grabbed him by the front his weird assassin clothing and dragged him outside. It was snowing out there... and then she just left him there! WTF! </p>
<p>I was angry at Talia, I wish that she was right infront of me so I can do the same to her.</p>
<p>I looked back at Damian... he whimpered and made himself into a little ball, unable to move much.</p>
<p>I also heard "Don't help that freak" from Talia.</p>
<p>I stood speechless, my hand formed into fists and I was shaking with anger.<br/>
-----<br/>
There was a different scenerio now...</p>
<p>Damian was the same age and he was getting ready to spar with... Ra's.</p>
<p>"Now Damian" said a voice that belonged to Talia "we've been training a long time for this, don't humiliate me"</p>
<p>Damian looked scared, but nooded anyways.</p>
<p>"Good"</p>
<p>Then Damian went agaist his grandfather... funny thing is that they totally forgot to mention to Damian that Ra's had just been thrown into the Lazarous Pit and was currently aggressive and insane.</p>
<p>Damian didn't stand a chance... he was barely holding a katana that was too big for him.</p>
<p>The moment he saw his grandfather he took a steep back and asked "Grandfather?" in an increadibly cute voice, but Ra's didn't care.</p>
<p>He left him on the ground barely able to breathe... some assassins beat him, spit on him, and said "This is honestly our future leader?" after the fight was over... and Talia gave him a worse beating than Ra's... his own MOTHER!</p>
<p>He was left there for days... Damian asked, no, he BEGGED for someone to help him... but one even looked at him.</p>
<p>After the fight. Assassins walked past him like he was nothing, like nothing was there. Some even steeped on him...</p>
<p>Damian in last attempt to save his life, crawled to his room and tried to stitch himself up, he was half alive by the time he got to his room... he stiched himself up to the best of his abilities, but he was still in severe pain, the wounds were infected, he was tired and dehydrated... but sleep found him in his bed.</p>
<p>That same night Talia had the brilliant idea of sending assassins to kill him.</p>
<p>Damain, by some miracle, was still alive, but weak. When the assassins came in he barely managed to fleed...if he had any chance of his wounds not turning to permanent scars... then those chances were gone, but Talia was pleased enough fo finally get him a fucking doctor... after everything I just wanted to scream at her.</p>
<p>The most stupid thing was that Ra's (when he was finally sane) at the end only said to Damian "You were the assassin I beat up? Disgraceful"<br/>
-----<br/>
There was again another change in scenary, this time Damian was reading a book... Supernatural?</p>
<p>"Damian, what are you doing?" asked Talia</p>
<p>"I reading Supernatural it's really good" said Damian, but looked doubtful as he asked the next question...</p>
<p>"But Mary died because she loved Sam and wanted to protect him... do you love me?" My heart stopped for a second... why should any child doubt that their parents love them.</p>
<p>At this question Talia only laughed and smacked him across the face while saying "Damian, I made you to be a weapon, not something to love... I even doubt you father will ever love you!" she said in a tone that made it sound like she was saying a joke... but Damian's tears said otherwise.<br/>
-----<br/>
The next memory was in Damian's bedroom.</p>
<p>He was tossing and turning, his facial expression had fear written across it... and he suddenly woke up panting.</p>
<p>He looked relieved for a moment, but then he put a hand on his mouth and looked like he was going to be sick...</p>
<p>That's when I realized that there was a little space in his blankets that was darker than the rest. Damian wet the bed, this can't be good.</p>
<p>Damian looked horrifed as he began saying over and over again "Not again", then he started to sound out of breath to the point where he actually couldn't breathe and then it hit me... Damian was having a panic attack, but forced himself to calm down. </p>
<p>Damian tried to hide the evidance, but failed to do so... Talia this time had a hasher punishment... that bitch WHIPPED him.</p>
<p>Damian was screaming and crying that he won't do it again, but Talia didn't care she just kept whipping him like it was the end of the world.</p>
<p>Damian was then put in a cell, the same cell his subconsiousness was crying on... he was kept there for days. He wet the bed because he dreamt of Talia.</p>
<p>He was naked and had blood all over himself...his blood. Older assassins came and laghed at him... mocked him. If I ever come across those assassins I will break my code.</p>
<p>He was kept without food... until a girl came in, she had short, ginger hair and brown eyes. I immediately recognized her... she was the girl from yesturday. The assassin we couldn't catch.</p>
<p>"Yo, kid, when is the last time you ate?" she asked him.</p>
<p>He only looked at her too afraid to do anything else, she only looked at him and said "Alright" and left. Damian seemed surprised that she didn't mock him or called him names. And he closed his eyes again.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't fall asleep on me."  Damian opened his eyes to find a large, juicy steak infront of him.</p>
<p>"You look like you need it more than me" she chuckled.</p>
<p>"Name's Lola. What's yours?" Damian looked at her with astonishment and said "Damian".</p>
<p>"Damian Al Ghul?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Yes?" at this Damian became a little scrared.</p>
<p>"huh, your mom's a bitch" she replied... and I agree with her</p>
<p>DICK'S POV</p>
<p>Throughout the whole thing I was stuggling not to cry. Dami has been through so much, I can't even beign to imagine what I'd be like if I had that sort of childhood... Damian isn't a brat, he just has a mask on... a mask that hides his pain, hurt, his emotions... his past.</p>
<p>Right now we are seeing the memory of how Damian met Lola, I thought she might have been a not so harsh tutor that was as bloothirsty as Talia or Ra's, but she's not.<br/>-----<br/>The next memories were... sorta happy?</p>
<p>They showed many memories of Lola and Damian. How they interacted, what they did, she even gave him a puppy... that Ra's killed, but it doesn't matter (it kinda does, Damian was tramautized and didn't want to get another pet)</p>
<p>One thing I began to notice in the memories is that Damian didn't kill or torture. I wonder what changed him...</p>
<p>"So they were gonna cure Crowley?" little Damian asked Lola.</p>
<p>"Yes, but Dean stopped him because he was gonna die" Lola esplained.</p>
<p>"I wonder if anyone would be willing to die for me..." Damian said so quietly that we were barely able to hear.</p>
<p>Lola just chuckled and said "I would" (and she did).</p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>"Cuz, you're like my baby brother" she answered "I'm like your Dean, I'll do anything for you" she aswered with a hug.<br/>-----<br/>We expected the next memory to be her death, but surprisingly... it wasn't.</p>
<p>Little Damian was dumped in a hotel and left there to see how long he would last on his own... I could barely go on patrol on my own and Damian being younger than me was supposed to live on his own... what the hell, Talia?</p>
<p>He was on the bed covers above his head and he actually had a towel on between his legs, so he could avoid another accident.</p>
<p>We suddenly heard a huge thunder, and Damian screamed, he was scared we began to hear sobbing. I wish I could go to Damian and  hug him... tell im that there is nothing to be afraid of...</p>
<p>Then we heard scratching on the door of the hotel.</p>
<p>Damian looked horrified... like the booggy monster was gonna get him. </p>
<p>The scratching didn't stop and Damian mustered up the courage of going over to find out the source of the sound was.</p>
<p>He grabbed a katana and opened the door... it was a kitten. a black and white kitten.</p>
<p>The kitten came in like he owned the damn place and sat on the bed  shaking from the coldness...</p>
<p>He began to meow a lot.</p>
<p>"They there" said Damian as he carefully grabbed the towel he was using to avoid the accident, which was unused and wrapped the little kitten with it... it complained, but in the end it had a nice blanket to sleep on.</p>
<p>Damian looked happy and accomplished.</p>
<p>Near the end of his trip, Damian opened the hotel door and told the kitten "Okay, you should leave, or mother will kill you", but the kitten stood his ground and didn't move.</p>
<p>After some debating between Damian and the cat... Damian burst into tears and fell on his knees "Please leave, I don't wanna g-get attac-ched to you too, the loose you" Damian said through his tears, but the cat only began to pur onto Damian's legs.</p>
<p>Damian couldn't leave the cat, it always came back to him...<br/>-----<br/>The next memory was short, but so revealing.</p>
<p>"Master LoLa?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Damian?"</p>
<p>"I have something I need to be out of my chest"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'm sexually attracted to men" I almost chocked in my saliva.</p>
<p>She only smirked and said "Thank you for telling me this, now it's time for me to teach you the most important lesson of all" </p>
<p>Damian looked excited... for something really stupid</p>
<p>"Never wear more than one light color in a costume... makes you look like a gay lion" wait is she talking about the Robin costume... I made that design thinking if a hot woman I saw on the supermarket. </p>
<p>"and mommy dearest is homophibic, she's gonna find out that your gay and things aren't gonna be pretty" (Author note: I'm not agaist gay people or anything of the sort, I'm just trying to put something ridiculous or funny. If this offended you I'm so sorry!).</p>
<p>'That was her most impartant lesson?! seriously?!' I thought<br/>-----</p>
<p>Several years pasted, we saw memories of Damian getting tortured and I suddenly had the urge to dump Talia and Ra's in an erupting volcano.</p>
<p>But... the worst memory was this one...</p>
<p>Damian had began to observe that Master Lola was acting odd. Like if it wasn't her.</p>
<p>"Master Lola?" Damian asked cutely "are u gucci?" OMG that was sooooooo cute.</p>
<p>"Huh? Sure..." she said not paying any attention to him.</p>
<p>That same day Damian was sleeping on his bed with the cat under his bed... turns out the cat was Prince.</p>
<p>Damian was dragged out of his bed... by a figure in black...</p>
<p>He woke up in the same cell as before, chains all over this body. And infront of him was Lola in worse conditions.</p>
<p>"LOLA!" he screamed trying to get to her... suddenly TAlia and Ra's appeared infront of him and said "This is your punishment for getting attached to people or things" Talia took out a knife and began to torture both Damian and Lola, brutally. But I noticed that Damian didn't care about his pain, but Lola's.</p>
<p>Then the torturing stopped and everything went black.</p>
<p>Damian woke up to the smell of smoke as if something was burning and then he began to feel really hot... he opened his eyes and noticed he was in a small, wooden room that was apparently burning.</p>
<p>"Lola!" He said trying to reach her, but the flames got in between them, ans she was too weak to move... all she said was "Run..." before begining to suffocate.</p>
<p>Damian fortunately got out... he had burn marks on his legs and arms.</p>
<p>Lola; however, wasn't so lucky... she died.</p>
<p>Lola didn't get a funeral. she was just dumped in the middle of the ocean.</p>
<p>Something else that changed was Damian. He wan't afraid of killing anymore, he was darker, angrier. He changed. He only acted humble towards Prince, and unfortunately... he was the next victim.<br/>-----</p>
<p>One day Damian came back from training, he was tired and exhauseted. He wanted his bed and he wanted it now... but he was sweaty and stinky, so he naturally took a shower. When he got out of the bathroom, freshly bathed, he noticed a figure stitting on his bed, and it was too big to be prince.</p>
<p>Ra's.</p>
<p>"Grandfather?" Damian asked.</p>
<p>Ra's turned around and gave him a cold glare before saying "Strip and get on the bed"</p>
<p>Little Damian was confused, but I wasn't, I prayed to anyone, anything, that it wasn't what I thought it was gonna happen. But it did.</p>
<p>Damian began to beg Ra's to stop or slow down, but Ra's didn't give a fuck. (they were under the covers, so the the JL and TT didn't see much).</p>
<p>Suddenly we heard a cat like noise coming from under the bed. Prince.</p>
<p>The cat jumped to save his owner, but what can a cat do agaist Ra's Al Ghul.</p>
<p>Prince got cut in half infront of Damian while he was getting raped by his own grandfather.</p>
<p>"PRINCE!" Damian screamed. It sounded like his soul just died, thats when I knew Damian will never be the same again...</p>
<p>Prince actually got burried somewhere in a mission. It was a forest like place.</p>
<p>Damian cried not only for Prince, but LoLa, and himself.<br/>-----</p>
<p>Damian was never the same, he was now the Damian we all know and love... the broken one.</p>
<p>He was more agressive, and mercyless.</p>
<p>That's when he meet Doyle.</p>
<p>Doyle was funny, handsome, sexy for a person his age, and he was also six years older than Damian.</p>
<p>But, he, being thirteen aperently liked a seven year old... pedophile.</p>
<p>He began to grow in Damian. He was like the hope Damian desperatly needed.</p>
<p>But that wasn't the case... three years of dating.</p>
<p>Now Damian was ten... this was the day Ra's had died.</p>
<p>We had alredy seen Ra's death... 100% satisfiying.</p>
<p>Damian was sent to pack his things. Then Doyle appeared through the door "Darling, what happened?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Beloved! I'm going to Gotham to meet my Father! There is freedom there, we can finally make our relationship official" Damian said excitement clear in his voice.</p>
<p>Doyle just smirked and said "Cover your eyes, I wanna show you something" </p>
<p>Damian was confused, but did so anyway. Doyle, the asshole, began taking him somewhere. Then he said "open your eyes, Damian" and Damian did so.</p>
<p>Damian opened his eyes to see a bunch of his old bullies laughing at him.</p>
<p>"Wha?" Damian was confused.</p>
<p>Then a blonde bitch came and kissed HIS boyfriend.</p>
<p>Doyle laughed and said "You think I actually care about you Damian, you're a stupid, little, spoiled, brat. You lost your virginity to your OWN grandfather. This whole relationship was a prank. I had to get Ashley (the blonde bitch) to be my girlfriend because hanging out with you was so boring and unberable!" some of the other kids began to make sounds that would make a person think that they were grossed out when they heard the virginity part.</p>
<p>Damian ran out of there, but not with tears. He grabbed every single thing that Doyle gave him and threw it away. "A girl and a cat were more special to me than you ever were, Doyle" he said without a second thought. </p>
<p>Then he left.<br/>-----</p>
<p>The next memory hurt a lot, it was at the Titans Tower (Author note: yes Bruce, I'm sparing you from being a bad dad in this fic).</p>
<p>Terra was saved from the whole Slade thing, every Titan was in her bed... except Damian. I was actually asleep.</p>
<p>All the Titans were talking bad about Damian, how he wasn't there to support his friend.</p>
<p>How he thinks way to much of himself... Terra's tranquilizer used to get her into the machine had a poison a deadly one.</p>
<p>No one knew this but Damian. He had that same tranquilizer before.</p>
<p>Damian was actually looking for the antidote. And he found it and injected it to Terra, but no one knew this... we all thought that he was patroling. He saved Terra's life.</p>
<p>And he also looked at the surveillance cameras.<br/>-----</p>
<p>The next horrible memory was at a Titan beach day. I got really drunk that day and did something stupid at the Watchtower which is the reason as to why I wan't there... I was puking on Superman, but that doesn't matter!</p>
<p>Damian was looking at himself in the mirror. Scars covered his body...</p>
<p>Damian looked unsure of the swimsuit he was wearing, a pair of green trunks that reached his knees...</p>
<p>But he had courage and trusted that they wouldn't say anything... but he was wrong.</p>
<p>Immediately all the Titans, except me, were eyeing him like he was a sea monster.</p>
<p>I began to hear Gar and Jaime talk about how bad he looked. Raven didn't even bother trying to make a conversation or even look at him, Terra actually said that he should but something on. AND KORY started to actually come up to him... Damian had hopes that she might try to make a conversation, BUT she told him to go put a sweater on because he's making everyone feel unconfortable.</p>
<p>Why the FUCK can eveeryone were whatever they want, but DAMIAN, for the simple fact that he was abused as a child cannot? THAT is incredibly unfair.</p>
<p>I looked over at Kori who seemed ashamed of herself and she wasn't the only one who was ashamed of herself... Yes I'm looking at every Titan especially Terra.</p>
<p>He didn't go back to the beach that day, he only cried in his room.<br/>-----<br/>He began cutting himself...<br/>-----<br/>The next memory was the mission... ohh yes, the mission that Batman yelled at Damian for.</p>
<p>Damian was supposed to deactivate something...</p>
<p>Kori was undercover as well as everyone.</p>
<p>It was an abandoned house/swamp meet? I don't even know...</p>
<p>The a very handsome guy curiously called motherfucking Doyle, had the balls to approach Kori... well he HAD them.</p>
<p>Damian finished deactivating that something and just waited for the fight to start and it did. </p>
<p>Soon it was all guns and fists.</p>
<p>But I noticed somethig... Doyle was about to shoot ME.</p>
<p>But I'm still here aren't I?</p>
<p>Damian punched him in the face and began beating him up without mercy.</p>
<p>He let his guard down and almost got killed... but in his defence, it's not his fault Batman likes to keep all the good materials for his suit and gives Robin the shitty ones.<br/>-----<br/>At the end Batman was yelling at Damian a lot, but he didn't care, all he was thinking is how that asshole made him feel. His anger was kinda gone since he got it all out.</p>
<p>Turns out Damian might or might have not been the reason as to why he will only have one testicle the rest of his life.<br/>-----<br/>Then we're in his room (It's the begining of the first chapter) he was crying for Lola... and Gar and Jaime actually heard him cry... they didn't do shit. He was ignored.<br/>-----<br/>And finally when Terra was yelling at him, he realized that he can never have both his family and Lola. That was the shock.<br/>-----<br/>Then another door opened. Constantine told us to go inside and we did... we were in Damian's room (LOA room).</p>
<p>We looked at the bed, and there he was OUR Damian. He looked his age and he was in his Robin uniform.</p>
<p>"ROBIN!" Kori exclamed hugging him. Damian was sitting on his bed and drawing something.</p>
<p>Damian made no move to show Kori that we was okay. He just continued drawing like nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Damian?" asked Jaime.</p>
<p>But no reply no matter how hard we tried. "He choose Batsy and Nightwing, their the only ones that can get him our of here." Constantine said.</p>
<p>Everyone has eyes on us now. "Okay" was what I said.</p>
<p>"Dami, this place sucks lets get outta here" was the worst thing that I could have possibly said and I said it.</p>
<p>"Screw you, Richard" was what Damian replied.</p>
<p>"Damian, you can't be here all your life, you body will start shutting down and you'll die" Batman said.</p>
<p>"After everything you've seen, do you honestly think I care... my life is ruined, I'm messed up, no matter how hard I try to reedem myself everyone still looks at me like I'm a brat, and now you suddenly you're all here trying to save me? Please, I don't need your pity." </p>
<p>"Well, what would LoLa think?" I asked.</p>
<p>"She's dead, that was probably just a clone or somehting"</p>
<p>"NO, SHE ISN'T" I replied somewhat angryly.</p>
<p>"What would she feel if she was looking for you and foud out you were dead!? Huh, answer ME!" I said.</p>
<p>"Sad!, she would feel sad!" he yelled back at me.</p>
<p>"See, Lola isn't the only one that would feel like that... Batman never gave up on you,  I never gave up on you, the Titans might have been major assholes but hey never gave up on you...!" I was panting in the end. And Damian was crying.</p>
<p>"Please don't leave me!" was the last thing I said, tears falling down my cheeks.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dick" was the last thing I heard before we got sent back to reality and we all had tears falling down our cheeks.</p>
<p>"I'm SORRY" Terra screamed having a pool of water infront of her. Then she hugged him like the rest of us did. Even Constantine... because he was forced to.<br/>-----<br/>A FEW HOURS LATER</p>
<p>Someone broke into the Titans tower... Lola.</p>
<p>Both she and Damian cried, hugged, and mourned for prince.</p>
<p>Turns out she just cloned herself before the LOA could do anything to her... they killed her clone not her.</p>
<p>Then it took years for the news that Damian was with Batman to reach her and then she had complications reaching out to Damian... but their finally together now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END... WAIT... NO.</p>
<p>And Constantine also had sex woth her (Lola)</p>
<p>And suffered getting almost killed by Damian.</p>
<p>NOW IT'S THE END</p>
<p>Bonus Scene:</p>
<p>Doyle was in his hospital room resting softly. </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a man called Nightwing infront of him with a big pair of scissors.</p>
<p>"Who said you only lost ONE  of your testicles?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: Prince actually existed... he was my cat.</p>
<p>Hi, I know I've been away for sometime, but I have thought of a lot of one shots.</p>
<p>1) I can't fight it- Damian has a girlfriend form the league of assassins, she just recently scaped and she needs a fake name... she uses TeSSa as her fake name... missaunderstandings happen and Gar thinks Damian is dating TeRRa his girlfriend. He begins to follow Damian everywere and is interrupting TeSSa and Damian's sex life... Gar tells everyone that he thinks Damian is doing. He one day has enough and hits Damian between the legs. TUrns out he did more damage than he thought and Damian won't be able to have sex or jerk off for 4 months. TeSSa is not happy... so she puts on her tutu and ballarina shoes and dances her way to the Titan tower while singing an anime song... about the pain and the pleasure?Everyone thinks she's crazy, but she has a purpose for doing what she's doing.</p>
<p>New Guy-There is a new guy in the Justice League he's nice and all, but Batman doesn't trust him, he puts a camera on his domino mask so he can see everything that is happening through the Batcomputer. "I knew it" he says as he starts noticing that he is coming towards the Wayne Manor when there is no emergency and then he... wait why the fuck is he... wait just a second here is he watchin HIS ANGELIC BEING (Damian) shower!.</p>
<p>When your son likes someone you hate- Damian isn't sure about what to tell the Titans when they challenge him to speak about the most embarrassing moment of his life... not because he doesn't have one... but because he isn't sure how to tell them that his crush was John Constantine... and that it was reveiled in a VERY embarrassing way... infront of the whole JL.</p>
<p>Killer Imgenary friend- Damian gets deaged, complications start to arrise when a racist doctor in lex corp, that was treating Damian, dies and Damian says that 'Gugo' was the one responsible for this. The JL doesn't believe him, except Batman, and they suffer the consecuenses of Damian's imagenary friend, that isn't so imagenary.</p>
<p>Drunk assassins- Batman goes out with his friends after a long day. He gets so drunk that he has to calls someone to pick him up... too bad Damian had to be that person. Bruce says so stuff that he will later on regret and Damian gets to a party with his old LOA friends... too bad one of them takes people's organs and sells them at the black market.</p>
<p>Ghost- Damian was born with a special power that makes people be reminded of ghosts. Talia doesn't want a meta as a son so she sells him to lex corp and amanda waller. He is put in this prison with a bunch of metas... after a paradoom attack on earth he is free. He expected everything to be destroyed, but Batman has brains that helped him save the world. Now he is alone and scrared of the world.</p>
<p>Darkseid's waifu- Damian was born intersex. He was also born with a special power called infinity (yes, I got it from Nanatsu no Taizai) his mother sold him to Darkseid in exchange of power.  Darkseid knows if he can get married to Damian he will get his power... too bad the Justice League exists. And that Damian has brains.</p>
<p>It's just a TV SHOW- Damian and Gar are a couple... They break up because Gar thinks Stranger Things is better than Supernatural. Somethings happen and they get back together and have wild sex... which the JL ends up walking on.</p>
<p>Broken Promise- This is a story I wrote on wattpad with the really long title of "Gar's biggest mistake and Damia's greatest challenge". I have only written one chapter and I alredy want to restart it. In this story Gar and Damian are a couple. Gar cannot admit that he's gay and in love with Damian. Then Terra comes back form the dead and starts plotting things with Gar to get rid of Damian. They were going to kill him but Gar and his weird genes impregnate Damian. He doesn't want to kill his babies even if he doesn't what to be a part of their life... so he sends Damian away to LOA. Years later they are sent to the LOA for a mission and he finds four abnormal girls there... but their not GREEN and only one of them is TAN so they can't be his... right? even if one of them has purple hair and another one has pink hair...</p>
<p>Please comment on the one you would like to read.</p>
<p>Relationships:<br/>Damian Wayne/Garfield Logan<br/>Damian Wayne/ Jaime Reyes<br/>Damian Wayne/ Conner Kent<br/>Damian Wayne/Billy Batson</p>
<p>Comment on which one you would like to see.</p>
<p>Also: <br/>Crossover Relationships:</p>
<p>Damian Wayne/Jack Kline (Supernatural)<br/>... Author doesn't watch that much TV.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>